


Essential

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [4]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kim shows up distressed at the Weir's door, Sam tries to help his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essential

Although Sam Weir wanted to ignore the world that afternoon, the constant knock at the door around 5pm was annoying. He had to answer.

“Is Lindsay home?” Kim Kelly asked as a way of hello, passing by him without waiting for permission. She was part of the family anyway, especially since she and Linds came back from their trip almost three months ago.

“Hello, good afternoon, Kim. I’m fine, thanks.” Sam replied acidly, closing the door and turning to his sister’s friend, but decided to go easy on her when he saw her posture, the way she was embracing herself as if she would fall apart if she didn’t. “No, she’s at the store with dad. But she’ll be home in half an hour.”

Kim looked around the living room as if processing the place for the first time since passing through the door. Sam could swear that she was about to cry and that was absolutely terrifying because, well, she was Kim Kelly.

“Is your mom home?” she asked, this time more calm and he shook his head.

“Market. We ran out of butter or something.” And since it didn’t make her smile, just look more distressed, he vaguely pointed to the couches. “Sit down, you can wait for them comfortably, you know?”

Kim sighed, but did as he said and Sam went to the kitchen where he got himself a family bag of nachos. He didn’t care that dinner would be served in an hour or so, these past couple of months he was _always_ hungry. He also got from the fridge two cans of soda and headed back to the living room, where Kim was still as a statue. She cracked the smallest of the smiles when he handed her one of the sodas, though.

“You know you grew up good ten inches this summer, don’t you?” she commented and he sat by her side, his can already open, the bag of nachos making noises as he tried to open it with one hand only. Kim put her can on the coffee table and opened the bag for him.

“Eight and an half, really.” He corrected and they sat more relaxed, the bag between the two of them, both sipping their sodas.

“You are getting beyond cute with that curly hair of yours and all.” She provoked, sounding more like the Kim he knew at each passing minute and Sam couldn’t help but blush a little as he shrugged.

“BS.” He mumbled and she laughed just a bit as he occupied himself stuffing his mouth with nachos.

They ate and drank quietly for a few minutes, the TV turned on, but on mute, just the sound of chewing and Kim’s sighs once in a while. At some point, Sam started to look at her, just to see if she’d notice what she was doing. And she did.

“ _What_?” she asked and he smiled. That’s Kim. That, right there, is Kim.

“Nothing, you just seem really distressed.”

She sighed again, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Well, I am.” She admitted and sipped her soda. Sam nodded.

“Something you can only solve with Linds or my mom.” He said, not a question and Kim complied.

“Yeah, I don’t know if it’d be the right talk to have with you, Sammy.”

He shrugged. He could live with that, but it was kinda painful to see Kim so sad. She was a bit of his protector afterall.

“Do you…” he started and she looked at him. It suddenly felt very silly – what he was about to say, but there was no turning back now, was there? And he wanted her back, the mean, ruthless Kim Kelly. With her this sad, the world seemed off, and if he could do the little thing to help… “Well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”

It sounded like the stupid proposition that it was, but after a second of surprise, Kim smiled.

“Really?” she sounded… glad. And it made him smile too.

“Yeah, why not?”

Twenty minutes later, when the rest of the family got home, that was how they found them.


End file.
